godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Moe Greene
Moe Greene was a casino owner from Las Vegas. Biography Moe Greene was a renowned Jewish mobster and former executioner for Murder Incorporated, credited with the development of Las Vegas into a gambling and entertainment mecca, bringing the interests of the most powerful organized crime organizations in America to the town. He was a childhood friend of Hyman Roth. Moe and Fredo Among his powerful allies was Don Vito Corleone, who bankrolled the creation of Greene's first hotel-casino. In return, Moe took the Don's son Fredo under his wing during the war between the Five Families in New York, due to the intervention of West Coast Don, Anthony Molinari. Although Fredo was greatly influenced by the city and Greene, family heir Michael Corleone disapproved the effect it had on his brother, whom Greene reportedly chastised and slapped around in public. At a meeting with Greene, Michael expressed his disapproval and, perhaps partially motivated by Fredo's disgrace, made a stern offer to buy out Greene's entire interest in the casino as part of the Corleones' relocation to Nevada. Offended, Greene angrily refused, claiming that the Corleones had neither the favor nor the power required to drive him out of the business. He also belittled Michael's credentials as a boss, saying, "I made my bones when you were going out with cheerleaders!" Moe's end For this mistake, Greene was executed on the day of Michael Rizzi's baptism whilst at a massage parlor in Las Vegas. The execution was performed with a bullet clean through the eye. Moe's casinos then became property of the Corleone family. Personality and traits Moe Greene was an arrogant but successful gangster, who had a love for the gambling industry. Greene loved his business so much, that he was offended at Michael Corleone's attempt to buy it over. However, Greene was not wise enough to realise that his refusal to the Corleones would sign his death warrant. In the video game In the video game, Moe Greene is known as something of an entrepreneur, managing a casino below The Peak Hotel in Manhattan. Prior to Moe's death, Aldo Trapani robs Greene's secret casino in the basement of The Peak, gaining a sizeable sum that Michael would use to set up business in Vegas. Real life sources Greene is primarily based on Bugsy Siegel, who was also good friends with Meyer Lansky, on whom Hyman Roth is based. Like Moe Greene, Bugsy Siegel was also killed with a clean gunshot through the eye. Behind the scenes In the novel, Moe Greene was shot to death in the Hollywood home of his movie-star mistress. Afterwards, Al Neri went on a vacation in the Caribbean and did not reappear in New York until almost a month later. Moe Greene's death in the film became known as "The Moe Greene Special". In "Denial, Anger, Acceptance" (1999), a Season 1 episode of the television show ''The Sopranos'', Brendan Filone is executed with a bullet clean through the eye. The execution is referred to as a "Moe Greene Special", in reference to the way in which Moe Greene was killed in the Godfather, which in turn is based on Siegel's real-life execution. Notes and References Greene, Moe Greene, Moe Greene, Moe